


Quiet, We Don't Want Your Mate to Hear You.

by elrielnation



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrielnation/pseuds/elrielnation
Summary: Elain and Azriel form a forbidden relationship and an earth-shattering bond despite the obstacles trying to tear them apart. No one knows of their secret rendezvous. But one night, the two engage in a round of intercourse with Lucien in the same home with the risk of being caught.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Quiet, We Don't Want Your Mate to Hear You.

Azriel had volunteered to be Nesta and Cassian’s chaperone so he could stay away from Elain—not because he wanted to. No. However, since they were forced to work together in the nearby courts and kingdoms, they'd stay in the same places, and they slowly closed the distance between them as it seemed to narrow with every soft touch and glance they shared since she was human. 

He’d sneak her into the rose gardens she favoured so much; he’d cradle her against him under a weeping willow, combing through her wavy, unbound golden-brown hair with his callused fingers, telling her rich stories of Illyrian culture and traditions—some of which Nesta and Feyre never heard before. Elain would ask questions, awe and wonderment crossing her honeyed eyes, as he’d answer them. 

Azriel would praise her delicate beauty, and he’d raise hell and cast death just to make Elain feel happy and safe, but that’d begin with him, staying away from her. But Azriel knew more than their inner circle. He saw the utter stiffness of Elain’s body, smelt the shift of her scent—wariness—around her mate. She didn’t want Lucien. And some selfish part of Azriel felt relieved, but he knew that didn’t mean she’d choose him either. She could damn them both, but if that were her choice, then he’d live with it, happily, if it was what she wanted. 

Azriel made his way from the Great Hall of Rhys and Feyre’s home, the rest of the inner circle and Lucien, staying behind. He turned a corner when his shadows started dispersing. He didn’t hear her. Her feet were light, her steps stealthy, nearly matching his. Nearly. But it was her scent, so sweet and floral, that he picked up first. He turned around so swiftly that Elain crashed into his chest. Her cheeks flushed, her breathing ragged. 

“I tried to be quiet,” she said. “I wanted to reach you before you could hear me.” 

Azriel didn’t want to tell her that he had his trained experience, her scent would tell him when she was near, and his shadows would fade for her. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Elain added. “But one day I’ll surprise you and throw you off your senses, just as you taught me to be stealthy and true.”

Azriel’s nostrils flared at the challenge. But how did she not see the effect she had on him? It had already begun. For her, his guard was down, his senses clouded, and there was no thinking, not when it came this beautiful, lovely fawn. 

He took a deep breath. “I encourage you to keep trying, as I have once said, you'd make a great spy, my lady,” he replied formally with a slight curl to his mouth. Elain looked at him, and Azriel stilled. 

There was no wariness in that hardened gaze of hers, only curiosity and interest, longing. Azriel didn’t want to move for fear that she’d recognize the change in his scent. The scent reserved for when he is in need. “I have to go,” he said. He couldn’t stay any longer, not when she looked at him like that.

“Wait,” Elain breathed. 

And just like that, Elain’s scent shifted like his, mirroring it, matching it. She was in need too. It was wrong. They couldn’t be here, couldn’t do this. It wasn’t going to be the first time they fucked, but with Lucien around it was a high risk. Azriel had to go—

But he didn’t want to. Didn’t make a move or sound. 

“You’re avoiding me,” Elain said, gazing at him, taking a step forward, inching closer and soundlessly. Azriel swallowed. “I wouldn’t say that,” he replied, electricity coursing through his body, his cock twitching beneath his leathers in response to her voice.

Air had escaped from Elain’s pretty mouth as her lips neared his. 

“We shouldn’t,” Azriel continued, closing the distance, his body opposing the words he just said.

“I don’t care,” Elain countered, coming onto him. 

To damn with thoughts. Azriel did not hesitate when he lifted her lithe figure into the air with his arms. Elain wrapped her legs around him eagerly, as she kissed him hard, fervently, moulding their bodies against each other. 

Azriel carried her into the drawing-room, shutting the door behind them, kissing her, and taking short breaths in between. It was dark, save for the peering moonlight that bathed their skin. Azriel had lowered her onto a table. 

Elain lifted her hips, grounding against him, and a groan escaped from Azriel against her mouth. Elain had stifled it with her lips. Azriel was thankful, as her mate was not even three rooms away. But Azriel didn’t care, he was so eager to touch her, to get inside her—

Elain broke the kiss, panting. She reached for him, his pants, but Azriel shook his head gently, his expression softening. “No, no. Allow me.”  
He slid his scarred hands, the ones she called beautiful, up her thigh, lifting the skirts of her gown. Elain instinctively tipped her head back, widening her legs out of anticipation and readiness for him. 

Azriel neared her core, his fingers touching flesh and slickness, and Elain bucked against him, a gasp escaping her delicate mouth. 

“Quiet,” he said softly. “We don’t want your mate to hear you,” he said, clasping a hand around her mouth. 

Lucien was here, not far away. The most Azriel could do is glamour their scents but he could not silence their cries of pleasure. Elain kissed the hand the covered her mouth gently as his other fingers worked against her, the way she liked it. He teased, glided and penetrated, and she rode his hand, biting the other to stifle her sounds. Azriel bit his lip, trying to not breathe too loudly, trying to not risk being found. But the idea of being caught thrilled him. He could tell it thrilled her too. 

They wouldn't want it to happen, but the risk they were taking now. Lucien not far, his family still in the Great Hall. 

They had done plenty during spy assignments, in courts and residents she’s never been before. In the gardens and the House of Wind, but nothing like Rhys’ home, when his brother very much commanded Azriel to stay away from her. 

Elain’s body shuddered from her on-coming climax when she said, “I need you.” 

“Fuck,” Azriel breathed. He needed her too.

He unfastened his fighting leathers, freeing his aching cock. 

Azriel pulled Elain’s hips closer to him, sheathing himself inside her so achingly slow, inch-by-inch until her eyes rolled back. Before she could release a moan, a hand was pressed against her mouth again. He shuddered as he pumped inside her, fucking her. 

He replaced the hand on her mouth with his own lips, taking her softness against his hardness. They kissed and fucked until they were worn and spent. 

Breathless, Azriel slowly unsheathed himself from her body. He helped her clean up and gather her skirts as he fastened his pants. Their scents were entwined, raw and potent, but he had to glamour it. They had to walk out and pretend none of this happened. 

Elain glanced at Azriel as she straightened her gown. “I will see you again, later, and we will talk.”

Hope had imbued him but Azriel didn’t want to drown in it. He met her gaze. “Of course, Elain.”


End file.
